First Time For Everything
by Akar
Summary: Mato wasn't exactly sure how they ended up in this situation. Mato/Yomi, lemon, written by request


**Disclaimer: **I don't own BRS, clearly.

xxx

If asked Mato would have to admit that she was entirely unsure about her skills as a lover. (not that she would actually admit that in person, but it was what she thought.)

Therefore, right now, straddling Yomi, Mato panicked.

What kind of positions are there? What does she do? They've kissed before, definitely. They're together, if such a phrase is enough to encapsulate what they are to each other. However, Mato would have to admit that right now, in this position, straddling Yomi on the bed, eyes wide, hands placed on the sides of Yomi's head, she was in completely new territory. Not, of course, that she didn't want this. She definitely did. It was just…she wasn't entirely sure how to go about it.

Yomi was looking at Mato and Mato heard herself say something stupid about basketball. It had absolutely nothing to do with the situation but Yomi, in her infinite kindness, laughed at the joke. That gave Mato a little more confidence.

"Um," said Mato with bravado as her thoughts and heart raced. Okay. Calm down. She told herself to get her head in the 'zone', like it was with…basketball, or something. It was roughly the same, right? There was running, and…and shooting hoops, and….well…actually, thinking about it a little more, it was nothing like basketball at all. Okay. Well. People did this all the time, didn't they? What did they do?

Yomi was staring at her questioningly now, obviously wondering what the hold up was, and Mato decided that she was probably thinking way too much. From Yomi's point of view it probably seemed as though Mato just said 'um' and left it at that, which was completely stupid and Mato should really, really, really be doing something now.

Just let instinct take over, Mato told herself. Instinct. Get her head in the game.

Right.

Mato lowered her head to kiss Yomi, starting out with something familiar, something she could take hold of. It started out slow, chaste, but quickly deepened as Yomi licked Mato's lower lip, opened her mouth, taking initiative. Mato leaned in to it, losing herself in the sensation. She barely even noticed that Yomi was undressing her until she pulled away and noticed that somehow her school uniform had been unbuttoned and that Yomi was holding her neck ribbon in her hands.

Mato's eyes widened. She had no idea how Yomi managed to get away with that. Thoughts of Yomi being some kind of undressing ninja ran through Mato's head and Mato scowled, competitive spirit rising.

"That's not fair," she said. "I was distracted."

Yomi grinned, somewhat mischievously. For a brief moment Mato had a half-memory of a confident girl, skulls, curving horns, green light, but that was gone when Yomi sat up, when Yomi placed her hands on Mato's shoulders.

"You're thinking too much," Yomi told her, and because Yomi was Yomi, concerned and mature, she looked into Mato's eyes. "If you don't want to," Yomi began, but Mato shook her head violently.

"N-no! I do want to," Mato said quickly, face red.

Yomi laughed, the sound simultaneously relaxing and challenging. Mato felt herself loosen up a little, felt a small grin return to her face. What was she so worried about anyways? It was Yomi. Even if Mato messed up she wouldn't be mad at her. They were best friends, more than that, and Yomi was right. Mato had been thinking too much. It was a nerve-wracking situation, really, but it wasn't one to freeze up completely over. It wasn't like basketball; there were no teams. It was just them – Mato and Yomi, the here and now. First time for everything.

Mato reached out, undid Yomi's ribbon until it laid limp in her hand, and because they had gone this far, Mato started undoing Yomi's blouse too, button by button, slowly. Though her heart was still beating quickly, and she was still nervous, she wasn't thinking too much like she was before. Her breath caught as her hand accidentally brushed against Yomi's bare skin. It was soft, warm, and suddenly, Mato wanted more. She pressed her lips against Yomi's again, fiercely, not slow this time but fast, as her hands fumbled with the rest of Yomi's blouse, which seemed to go on for miles until Mato finally undid the last button. Now, they were even. Mato broke away from the kiss, breathing a little heavier as she stared at Yomi, whose face was flushed, her curly hair a little disheveled.

Mato smiled as she put her hands on Yomi's shoulders and pulled the blouse off, throwing it to the side. She leaned in, closing her eyes, kissed Yomi's neck gently as her hands unfastened Yomi's bra. Mato felt Yomi's breath hitch and smiled against her neck.

"You're beautiful," Mato told her, sincerely. She really was – the lines of her body were smooth, delicate, refined. Mato didn't know when she fell in love with Yomi, but she loved her more than ever in this moment. The feeling crashed over her like a wave and Mato placed a hand gently on Yomi's breast, leaned in to kiss her again. She hadn't actually felt Yomi's body without clothes before – all of the touching had been done over clothes before – and Mato was surprised by the hotness of it, the electricity of bare skin. Yomi's breaths grew faster, and Mato's own heartbeat echoed loud in her ears as heat spiraled through her body, need growing, steady and hot and intense. Yomi leaned forward, hands on Mato now. Everywhere she touched felt ten times more sensitive than before. Mato realized, in faint surprise, that somewhere along the way she had lost her bra and blouse, that her skirt was pulled partway down her legs, that Yomi was now on top, Yomi's hands on Mato's skin, Yomi's breath on Mato's neck, hot, wet, there, mouth traveling down slowly, lingering on the skin, like a trail of fire.

"Yomi," Mato began, but the rest of her words became a gasp when she felt Yomi's mouth close over her nipple. The heady sensation shot through Mato's body and suddenly she became incapable of saying anything other than moans. All she wanted was more – more of Yomi, more of Yomi touching her, more of this. She loved her. That thought spiraled in Mato's head, over and over. When Yomi drew her mouth away, Mato gasped, again, at the sudden cold air. Yomi was looking at her again and Mato laughed a little, breathlessly. "Yomi, you're…I love you."

Yomi smiled at that, face flushed. "I love you too." Mato opened her mouth to say more, but Yomi was moving on, trailing kisses down to Mato's flat belly, toned from basketball until she started teasing at the line around Mato's panties, the last, unremoved obstacle. Mato tensed, unconsciously, and Yomi, ever aware of Mato, reached her fingers down to stroke her through the thin material.

"Ah," Mato gasped, and swallowed. Her breaths came even faster and she was pretty sure that her heartbeat could exceed the speed limit right now. Yomi paused, as if waiting for permission, and Mato nodded. Feeling the movement, Yomi continued, damnably slow, pulling Mato's panties down gingerly, as though she was trying to defuse a bomb or something. The analogy made Mato laugh a little, again, feeling a great affection swell up for her lover in her chest. Yomi hesitated once again when the panties were fully off, and Mato squirmed, the desire hot in her body, but seemingly coming to a decision Yomi put her mouth over Mato's clit.

Any thought Mato would have had before was wiped out with the surge of pleasure, sparks behind her eyes when she closed it, suddenly conscious of nothing but Yomi – Yomi's lips, Yomi's breaths, hot, wet, there, her hands on Mato's legs, pulling them apart a little, and Mato tried to stifle a moan that completely failed when Yomi flicked her tongue on Mato's clit, sending white stars bursting behind Mato's eyes. It felt too good, the pleasure climbing, layers upon layers, Yomi's tongue exploring Mato, making her completely incapable of saying anything other than moans and gasps. Yomi pressed deeper with her tongue and Mato's head filled completely with white, her hips bucking, body tensing as she came.

Thought returned slowly and dazed, Mato raised her head to stare at Yomi, breathing heavily. Yomi looked back, face flushed, looking, suddenly, nervous.

"Was it good?" asked Yomi.

Mato laughed, her laugh breathless and high and happy. She wanted to do so many things at that moment – hug Yomi, tell her she loved her over and over, kiss her, do even more. She pushed herself up, arms supporting her weight. "It was amazing, Yomi," she said, grinning at her. "But next time, it's my turn."


End file.
